In Da Club Can't Stop This Thing We Started
by CarterShay
Summary: Summary inside! To long to fit in this. Please read!
1. summary

**Summery of In Da Club (Can't Stop This Thing We Started)**

Fang and Max are famous 17 year old singers. They met at a club they both perform at. They go to the same school, but don't hang out together much there. They have their own groups. At the club Max gets flirted with both Sam and Fang. Max turns Sam down while Fang and Max start to date having an open relationship. After awhile Max gets tired of it and breaks up with Fang. Fang dumps Lissa to have a closed relationship with Max. he has to do a little chasing to get Max back, though. Fang back with Max makes a point that he is better then Lissa.

With Fame and popularity their relationship was thrusted into the spotlight causing some troubles for Max and Fang. Though they are struggling with their relationship Fang writes a song for Max to show he cares about her. Max later falls pregnant and Fang is happy about the unexpected news. Max quits the business career to be a stay at home mom for a couple of years until Fang's label unexpectedly drops him. Fang now stays at home with the kids while Max returns to her label. Soon fighting erupts between Max and Fang. Fang decides he wants to separate because Max doesn't really know him.

While trying to patch things up Max discovers Fang has been hanging out with other women behind her back and calls it quits. Fang agrees and is ready to sign the divorce papers. Max is left heart broken because she thought it would be impossible for this to ever happen. She never thought her and Fang would have a last kiss.

As time passes, Fang still not working for a label works at a fast food place. He also regrets divorcing Max, but Max already has a live in boyfriend named, Dylan. Fang drowns his sorrows in beer and women. Max tells Fang to forget about her which only breaks Fang's heart even more. Dylan moves out realizing that Max will never want him the way she still wants Fang. Max comes to terms that the love story of her and Fang turned out to be a tragedy and Fang keeps telling himself that he can get over Max.

AS more time passes Max lets Fang back into her life, but Fang screws up again. Max tells their children to never grow up so they wont feel the pain that she does, while Fang is at his house dreaming of how his life with Max should be. Max and Fang start to go back out with their Ex's, but it is clear that they are still not over each other. Max tries to take her anger out on Lissa, but really she just wishes that Fang was hers again.

**Will Max and Fang get back together? You'll have to wait to find out!**


	2. An introduction to the Characters

**Chapter one**

**An introduction to the Characters**

**Fang POV**

* * *

><p>It's Friday night, so I'm doing what I do every Friday night. I'm at the local teen club to play a song off my newest CD. Now you're thinking that I'm some big hot shot or something. No, not really, just in this immediate area. I'm a seventeen year old mini superstar and let me tell you, the ladies love it.<p>

"Fang the curtain is about to go up. You ready?" The club owner, Bill, asked. I gave him my famous half smile and nodded. Standing right behind the mike I took a deep breath before the curtain rose up. I saw Lissa right up front. We have some sort of thing going on. I also so saw this girl Bridged that wants me and a girl that was hot and familiar but I didn't know who she was.

"The song I'm singing is I Dare You off of my new CD." I introduced the song. Almost everyone applauded besides the familiar looking girl, then I started to sing.

Hello, let me introduce you to

The characters in the show

One says yes, one says no

Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive

Even in madness, I know you still believe

Paint me your canvas so I become

What you could never beI dare you to tell me to walk through fire

wear my soul and call me a liarI dare you to tell me to walk through fire

I dare you to tell meI dare you to

Hello, are you still chasing

The memories in shadows

Some stay young, some grow old

Come alive, there are thoughts unclear

You can never hide

Even in madness, I know you still believe

Paint me your canvas so I become

What you could never be

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire

wear my soul and call me a liar

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire

I dare you to tell me

I dare you to

Hello

Hello...

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire

Brand my soul and call me a liar

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire

I dare you to tell meI dare you to

Hello...

Hello...

I dare you to tell me

I dare you to

I dare you to tell me

I dare you to

After I was done everyone was applauding, even the girl I swear I seen before. Lissa ran backstage to congratulate me and give me a huge.

"Fangy you did awesome!" Lissa cheered hugging me. It's awesome to have your own personal cheerleader.

"I know." I told her. What is she dumb? I wouldn't have a record deal if I wasn't awesome. Lissa can be so annoying some times. I was about ready to ask Lissa if she wanted to leave and go to my place so I could do the other thing I do every Friday night when I saw the familiar looking girl walk up onto the stage. The curtain was down and the background people were moving things around for the next performance. I couldn't tell you who always goes after me because I never stick around long enough to see. I have betting things to do and I think you know what.

"Hey Max you got everything ready?" Bill asked the girl. So her name was Max. where have I heard that name before?

"So Fangy you ready to go back to your place and have a little fun?" Lissa asked clinging on to me.

"Actually I thought that I ought to stay tonight. You know see the competition. Not that there really is any." I bragged.

Lissa huffed then strutted back to her seat. I walked over to the Max girl.

"I don't believe we have met." I spoke to her back. She turned around looking annoyed.

"You don't remember me. Of course you wouldn't. Ok Mr. All high and mighty lets get off of that little white horse of yours for a minute and think back to freshman year. I was your biggest completion for the school's talent show and so I wouldn't even have a chance at winning you screwed up my mike." she hissed at me. Umm… not ringing any bells.

"Oh yeah. So I never did get to hear you sing. Hopefully you can hold up to my crowd pleasing performance. Well I wish you luck." God, girls are just so much fun to tease.

"I would keep your luck id I was you. You're going to need it if you want to keep in the business." Max smirked at me then walked out on stage. When did they raise the curtain?

While Max was making her introduction about who she is and that she was going to be singing Note To Self Don't Die I made my way back to Lissa. I sat down in the seat that Max was earlier occupying and settled down to hear whether this Max girl could really sing or if she got her record deal out of pity.

I'm as blue I'm as blue as the ocean is true,

it's just reflections of the sky

I'm as cold I'm as cold as the stories you told

but never sick enough to die

Note to self don't change for anyone

Note to self don't die

Note to self don't change for anyone

Don't change just lie

I'm as sick I'm as crass as the things in your past

you wished that you could let them go

Caged Birds Caged animals starving for class

In your house when you're alone

Note to self don't change for anyone

Note to self don't die

Note to self don't change for anyone

Don't change just lie

Who do you call when you're alone

Nobody, baby

Who do you want to be, f

igure out and just let me know

Don't change,

don't change,

don't change

Just let me go

Just let me go

Just let me go

Ok so she was good. That don't mean anything.

"Let's get out of here." I said looking at Lissa expectantly.

"Finally. I call top this time." Lissa smiled and tugged me out of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>So you might have noticed that the characters are a little ooc, but they need to be that way. I'll try to keep them as close to the origanal as possible though. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. The blossom of a friendship

**Chapter two**

**The blossom of a friendship**

**Fang POV**

* * *

><p>I didn't see that Max girl again until on my way out of school Friday afternoon. I decided to walk up to her and turn my charm on for her.<p>

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. That's why I don't go there anymore." Max started to walk faster to get ahead of me. I matched her speed.

"So, Max, where have you been my whole life?" I smirked knowing I looked incredibly sexy like that.

"Hiding from you." Max huffed.

"So what's your phone number?" I tried a different pick up line.

"it's in the phone book." She took a sharp left and I almost walked past her.

"I don't know your last name." I said almost ashamed with myself for not knowing it.

"That's in the phone book too." Max sounded annoyed.

"I just want to get to know you." I lied, "So what's your sign?"

"Do not enter." Max half laughed.

"Do you have a remark for everything?" I asked amused. I also noticed that I was walking with Max to her house, witch by the look of it is clear across town from mine.

"Yup." max replied smiling. I took that as a challenge.

"We'll just see. What if I say your body's a temple?" I dared her.

"Sorry no services today." She replied quickly.

"What do you do for a living?" What a cheesy line.

"Female impersonator." So she doesn't care what people think about her. I like that.

"My place or your?" Apparently yours, I thought in my mind.

"Both. I go to mine and you go to yours." Max acted as if she was bored.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." Ha! Let her find a comeback for that one.

"Really? I like it the way it is, N and O, but F and U would be nice too." She said sweetly getting into the game.

"Want to go back to my place?" ah, the classics.

"I thought only one person could live under a rock." Max said seriously.

"There's were you are wrong Max. you obviously never seen Patrick on Sponge bob. He can fit at least four people under his rock." I let out an honest laugh.

"You admit that you watch Sponge Bob but you don't deny living under a rock. Interesting." Max laughed stepping up to her door. I was about to say something when Max cut me off. "By Fang. We both have to get ready for tonight." With that she walked inside leaving me standing in her driveway. I think I kind of like this girl.

Now I'm at the club getting ready to perform another song. Lissa isn't here. She had something better to do. What, I couldn't imagine. I might just have to find someone else to fulfill my Friday night routine with. That is after Max sings her song. Maybe I could talk Max into it.

I was back stage making sure everything was set up when I saw Max over in the corner talking to some guy. Well it was more like yelling at some guy. The guy clearly didn't get the message that she didn't want him there. He seemed pathetic if you ask my. I bet he was one of those guys that would follow a girl around like a lost puppy dog looking for someone to be loyal to. Like I said, pathetic. Being the nice guy I am I walked over to Max to see if I could help her out.

"Sam get it throw your head! I! Don't! Like! You!" Max yelled at him.

"You're just saying that. You don't mean it." Sam said putting a hand on her arm. Max yanked her arm away.

"Ok, you know what? We can do this one of two ways. You can go back to the bar and do your job and forget about me or I can kick your ass and leave you begging for your life out on some abandoned street." Max warned him.

"Or you can admit you love me too." Sam tried to make a move on Max. This is when I made a move.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone." I growled stepping up so I was standing right behind her. My breath was probably tickling her neck by the way she shivered.

"Ok fine." Sam gave up and walked away.

"Umm… thanks." Max thanked me.

"You owe me." I told her as I walked off to do my song. Oh did I have the perfect way to make her pay off her debt.

"Everyone the one and only Fang Kingston!" and the applause erupted.

I haven't been home for a while,  
>I'm sure everything's the same:<br>Mom and Dad both in denial,  
>an only child to take the blame.<br>Sorry Mom but I don't miss you,  
>Father's no name you deserve.<br>I'm just a kid with no ambitions,  
>wouldn't come home for the world.<p>

{You'll} never know what I've become,  
>the king of all that's said and done.<br>The forgotten son?  
>This city's buried in defeat,<br>I walk along these no name streets,  
>Wave goodbye to all,<br>as I fall...

At the dead end I begin  
>to burn the bridge of innocence.<br>Satisfaction guaranteed,  
>a pillow weight catastrophe.<br>On a mission, nowhere bound,  
>inhibitions underground,<br>A shallow grave I  
>have dug all by myself.<p>

And now I've been gone for so long  
>I can't remember who was wrong.<br>All innocence is long gone.  
>I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief where I belong.<p>

A walking disaster,  
>the son of all bastards.<br>You regret you made me,  
>it's too late to save me.<br>(You regret you made me,  
>it's too late to save me.)<p>

(And he said)  
>Far as I can tell,<br>it's just voices in my head.  
>Am I talking to myself?<br>'Cause I don't know what I just said.

(And she said)  
>Far is where I fell,<br>maybe I'm better off dead.  
>Am I at the end of nowhere?<br>Is this as good as it gets?

And now I've been gone for so long  
>I can't remember who was wrong.<br>All innocence is long gone.  
>I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief where I belong.<p>

A walking disaster,  
>the son of all bastards.<br>You regret you made me,  
>it's too late to save me.<br>(To save me, to save me, to save me...)

And now I've been gone for so long  
>I can't remember who was wrong.<br>All innocence is long gone.  
>I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief where I belong.<p>

A walking disaster,  
>the son of all bastards.<br>You regret you made me,  
>it's too late to save me.<p>

I will be home in a while,  
>you don't have to say a word.<br>I can't wait to see you smile,  
>wouldn't miss it for the world.<p>

I will be home in a while,  
>you don't have to say a word.<br>I can't wait to see you smile,  
>wouldn't miss it for the world.<p>

After I was done I went and sat down in a disserted chair. Max walked out on stage with a mike in her hand.

"I am dedicating the song I'm about to sing to some one you all know." Max took a breath. I smirked. She is probably dedicating it to me since I saved her life. "Sam." She smiled. WTF! She's dedicating it to that loser! Well that stings a little.

You walk and talk  
>Like you're some new sensation<br>You move in circles  
>You don't need an invitation<br>You spend your money  
>You can't get no satisfaction<br>You play it right so you can get the right reaction

It won't be long my darling  
>Pick up the phone<br>Nobody's on it  
>Where are your friends now baby<br>How are the ones supposed to be there for

You (you)  
>When you're falling down<br>The world starts spinning out  
>You (you)<br>When you're falling down  
>Now it's not all about<br>You (you)  
>When you're falling down<br>You know I'll be around  
>When you're falling down, falling down<p>

(whisper): You're falling down, down, down, you're falling down.

What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
>The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer<br>Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
>You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic<p>

It won't be long my darling  
>Pick up the phone<br>Nobody's on it  
>Where are your friends now baby<br>How are the ones supposed to be there for

You (you)  
>When you're falling down<br>The world starts spinning out  
>You (you)<br>When you're falling down  
>Now it's not all about<br>You (you)  
>When you're falling down<br>You know I'll be around  
>When you're falling down, falling down<p>

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya  
>Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash ya<br>Smile for the camera, camera, camera, smile for the camera  
>Who's gonna catch ya?<p>

You (you)

You (you)  
>When you're falling down<br>The world starts spinning out  
>You (you)<br>When you're falling down  
>Now it's not all about<br>You (you)  
>When you're falling down<br>You know I'll be around  
>When you're falling down, falling down<p>

Smile for the camera,  
>Everybody's looking at ya.<br>Smile for the camera  
>'Cause they're all about to trash ya.<p>

Ok, so now I'm glad that she didn't dedicate it to me."that was for you Sammy boy. I hope you were listening." Max smirked at the crowd. This was my kind of girl, though girl is my kind of girl.

Max took a bow then went off stage. I went back to go find her.

"So Max I have a proposition for you. How about you come back to my place and we see what happens." I asked her with a smirk.

"How about no." She snapped.

"But you owe me remember." I gave her a pointed look.

"And I could repay you by shoving my foot up your ass." She threatened. I nodded.

"You now I know you want me because I could see you checking me out and you know you want me. Don't try to deny it baby I'm the only one for you." I said trying one last time to not go home empty handed.

"So now you get your pickup lines from Eminem." She laughed and walked away.


End file.
